


Nach Regen folgt Sonnenschein

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Johann und Friedrich haben sich gestritten.





	Nach Regen folgt Sonnenschein

Der Regen plätscherte mit aller Kraft gegen ihre Fenster, und der Himmel war dunkel.

Dunkel war auch Johanns Stimmung. Er hasste es, wenn Friedrich und er stritten. Glücklicherweise kam das nicht allzu oft vor, aber heute hatte es einen heftigen Streit zwischen ihnen gegeben. Eigentlich hatten sie ja nur wegen einer nichtigen Kleinigkeit gestritten, aber das Ganze hatte sich immer weiter hochgeschaukelt, und sie waren beide immer lauter geworden.

Versöhnt hatten sie sich noch nicht, und Johann entschied sich dafür, nun erst einmal einen Spaziergang zu machen, das würde ihm nach all der Streiterei sicher gut tun.

„Ich bin mal eben für eine halbe Stunde weg“, verabschiedete er sich knapp von seinem Liebsten, nachdem er seine Schuhe angezogen hatte, und öffnete die Tür.

„Warte, Johann.“

Fragend drehte er sich um.

Friedrich lächelte und hielt ihm ihren großen Regenschirm entgegen. „Sonst wirst du nass und erkältest dich am Ende noch.“

Johann lächelte zurück, und nahm den Regenschirm entgegen. „Vielleicht ... möchtest du ja mitkommen?“

 

Wenige Augenblicke später liefen sie gemeinsam durch die Stadt, und Friedrich hielt den Schirm über sie beide. Und schon bald schien wieder die Sonne.


End file.
